


圣诞夜的口信

by musuzu



Category: Shintsuyo
Genre: Christmas, Crossover, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 01:14:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17132237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musuzu/pseuds/musuzu
Summary: 今夜，圣诞老人要夺走你准备的礼物。





	圣诞夜的口信

一年过去，又将迎来商人从辛勤工作的人们身上榨取更大利益的完美犯罪日。红绿金银烁烁装点的街道一片喜气洋洋，无论走到哪里都是礼物纸和大促招牌的世界。走过第一万个“圣诞限量礼盒”的橱窗，慎吾还是忍不住给了它们一个眼神。平日高贵不可一世的产品也终于愿意将自己打包成可以随手带走的模样，金色星星吊坠比真正的星辰更加闪耀。

他低头看看自己手里提的礼物盒，当然也毫不逊色。在决定送这个之前，他进行了漫长的、持续了一个月的考察，在决定送这个之后，又无数次的反思和考量。慎吾知道自己思考得有点过剩，但是一：他喜欢这个准备礼物的环节，二：送礼物就是要思前想后，三……

三，这是要给剛的礼物。

可是这个混蛋究竟在乎吗？慎吾不确定地再度看了看礼物盒，一咬牙一跺脚，头也不回地踏上去剛家的路。

 

进门时看了一眼日历，明天才是真正的圣诞夜，但明晚他们得西装革履地出现在电视直播里，和龅牙大前辈共同讨论今年最讨厌的……对不起，话题是什么来着？慎吾摇了摇头，把这些一踏进剛家就开始野蛮生长的念头甩出去，心无旁骛地在客厅矮桌上摆出他带来的小小圣诞树摆件，旁边放上礼物盒。剛的家一如既往地混沌不堪，但在放上这两样亮闪闪的节日用品之后，整个房间的杂乱被美化成了温馨。

盒子里是咖啡风味的伏特加。慎吾觉得他们也是时候喝一点啤酒以外的东西了，可是烧酒太中居正广（不是说这不好！），米酒过于风雅，想来想去只有他们在伦敦时差一点就order的洋酒比较合适；况且他很喜欢这一款酒的瓶子。也许剛会闹着说“我觉得还是啤酒喝起来爽快啦”，他这人就是很擅长在关键时刻破坏气氛——“气氛”对他来说无异于“气球”，在想欺负的时候啪地一下就能扎破——而慎吾总是无法阻止这一点。

这种情况总是发生在他想认真说点什么的时候。

总是发生在他想对剛说一句他认真考虑过的话的时候。

总是发生在他想把话说出口却又犹豫了的时候。

算不上拆台，可也绝对不是救赎。被打断的他会在心里悄悄松一口气，但又马上为下一个同样的时刻紧张。剛或许也没有什么好办法——他甚至绝对、绝对不清楚慎吾想说的话——只能一次又一次察觉他的不安，然后粗暴地打断、让他得到喘息的机会。一转眼，毫无结果的攻防战持续了好几年，他们被工作推着向前走，上一次正正经经在圣诞夜举行的私人聚会是哪一年呢？慎吾往剛的沙发里一躺，无心地注视着窗外的景色，看到夜空中划过一个黑影。

 

……给我等等。

 

黑影在空中盘旋，距离这扇落地窗越来越近，近得慎吾能看出它是一辆拖车，红鼻子驯鹿吭哧吭哧拉着它在繁星闪烁的夜晚飞奔。慎吾张口结舌地瞪着这辆驯鹿车，直到和驯鹿们对上视线，它们猛地低头，拉动车子向他声势浩大地撞过来。

“救命——！”

玻璃破碎、吊灯纷飞、小小圣诞树被碾成粉末、剛的家和慎吾一起彻底在圣诞夜陨落成一颗无名流星……这些在慎吾脑海里飞速闪过的念头一个都没有成真。他抖抖索索将挡在眼前的手臂放下，发现驯鹿车消失在了眼前，后脖子传来温暖潮湿的呼吸。慎吾试探着转过身，驯鹿亲昵地往他脸上舔了一口，唾液横流地肖想他的头发。

某个轻轻软软、好像在哪里听过的声音制止道：“不准吃！”

慎吾保持着抵抗驯鹿的姿势，越过它看向声音的方向。穿着圣诞老人全套装备、红彤彤暖乎乎的草彅剛，一只手抱起他准备的礼物盒，一只手拍着驯鹿的背。

 

本就一片混沌的客厅变得更加拥挤，但光是“魔法”可能还无法解释这个空间如何塞下一辆拖车两头驯鹿和快要从大口袋里溢出来的礼物盒。剛安抚完了驯鹿，用双手搂住慎吾准备的礼物盒，认真地说：“那我就把这个带走了。”

“呃？Tsuyopon，你是怎么……”慎吾上前搭住剛的肩膀，疑惑地捏了捏。实体，是客观存在，热乎乎活生生，被他用力一捏还会觉得痛。

“诶？我不是你的Tsuyopon哦。”这位“剛”露出了一点“你还没明白啊”的无奈神情，揪了揪圣诞帽的尖尖，“是第二代圣诞老人啦！”

“圣诞老……啊？”

“那我再说一遍，听好啦。我是——”

慎吾直接捂住了对方的嘴。和剛一模一样的男人顺从地切断了声音，耸了耸肩。仔细一看，对方和现在的剛确实有一点差别——瘦了一些、结实了一些，头发是染成栗子色的中长卷发，蓬松地散在雪白的毛绒领子上。没错，是拍摄《狮与虎与五个男人》那时的剛，在电影里的角色，记得确实是……

“这是什么大型恶作剧吗？”慎吾狐疑地捏捏对方的脸，然后环视四周，“一定有摄像头在隐藏拍摄。刚才那个是CG？第二部为什么不叫我？”

“对圣诞老人动手的坏孩子得不到礼物哟。”对方利落地拍掉他的手，仰起脸不太高兴地看着他，对着他的脸打了个响指。平平无奇的室内幻化成圣诞专有的色调，每寸墙壁和地板都如同洒满亮片的透明水晶，绿色和红色的彩带游弋着相互交织，在漂亮的蝴蝶结下挂上微微摇晃着的金色铃铛。屋子里散落的物件不知什么时候已经归类整齐，在最顶上放着成对的松果装饰。慎吾再度目瞪口呆，不小心放开了对方的肩，等他见证完一丛槲寄生在吊灯下闪闪发光地生长的全过程，自称（或许他真的是）第二代圣诞老人的男人已经爬上了驯鹿车。

“再说一遍，这个我就带走啦。”他冲慎吾笑了笑，举起慎吾精心准备的礼物盒。

“不行！”慎吾反应过来，抓住驯鹿车的尾巴伸手去抢礼物盒，“那是我要送给Tsuyopon的……而且你为什么要拿走礼物？！圣诞老人应该是送礼物的吧！”

他迟钝地“哦——”了一声，把礼物盒放在膝盖上，认真地注视慎吾的脸，“对呀，我应该要跟你解释一下原因。”

就连这种天然的部分也和剛极为相像。慎吾不由得涨红了脸，手脚并用地爬到驯鹿车的后座，和一大口袋的礼物挤在一起。他抓住对方的袖子，“快把礼物给我！”

“不行啦。反正你又想借着酒劲告白对吧？”

慎吾触电般缩回手。

这位圣诞老人举起纤细的手，装模作样地从一数到五，“已经尝试过好几次了，但一次都没有成功。你的Tsuyopon也很清楚这件事哦，所以才会在你带酒过来的时候找些怎样都好的话题。”

“但我们一直都聊得很开心啊。”

“因为你们是真的、真的很投缘嘛。”他伸出手拍了拍慎吾的脑袋，像对待一只毛绒小熊一样揉慎吾的头发，“聊得开心是真的，但是岔开话题也是真的。他是真的喜欢你，所以才不想看你被气氛逼到不得不开口说‘你不想说的话’的样子。”他叹了口气，“搞到最后，有时都说不清他到底在不在乎你的感受。你也这么想吧？”

看着和剛一模一样的家伙吐槽剛，这种人生体验太过珍贵，以至于慎吾都不知道应该是疯狂赞同还是稍微给剛留点面子。他沉默了一下，指了指躺在对方怀里的礼物盒，“那，你把这个带走的意义是……”

“清醒地告诉他吧。”圣诞老人冲慎吾俏皮地眨了眨眼，“这个我就代为保管了！”

驯鹿昂首鸣叫，眼前景象瞬间化为簌簌落下的星光。慎吾回过神来，发现自己手中空无一物。室内褪去魔法的光泽，变得如同他亲手打造的圣诞场景。他猛地回身看向矮桌，桌上徒留那棵小小的圣诞树，他所准备的礼物盒不知所踪。

玄关传来钥匙开门的声音。

“慎吾——？你已经来了吗？” 靴子靠在门口的声音，袜子掉落在地板上，剛光着脚走进来，在墙角找到自己的毛绒拖鞋。他一步步走近，左右端详着自家客厅的盛大装饰，“好厉害！这都是慎吾做的？啊，还帮我整理了房间，谢谢……”

“……Tsuyopon。”

“嗯，什么什么？” 剛对他灿烂一笑，举起手中的礼物盒，“我今年有好好买礼物哦！”

“我今天没喝酒。”

剛脸上那种过分夸张的笑容平静了下来。他把礼物盒放在旁边，带着淡淡的笑意点了点头。

得到鼓励的慎吾长长呼了一口气，认真地直视剛的双眼：“这件事我想了好久。”

“嗯。”

“我觉得说出来你可能会生气、会不高兴、会觉得我好奇怪。”

“嗯……”剛歪了歪头。

慎吾继续说下去，他不敢再停顿了；中间如果空出给剛做出反应的时间，他不知道自己这一口气会不会突然断掉：“但是我决定要说了。我、我对你——”

剛轻轻地打断他：“喜欢。”

“……喂。”

“嗯，我知道，而且我想过了。” 语气一如既往如在梦中，但慎吾清楚看到剛的耳尖和脸颊都涨成比圣诞红还要滚烫的颜色。剛在他面前忸怩了一会儿，缓缓张开双臂，“行呀。”

慎吾翻了个大大的白眼。他的Tsuyopon无论何时何地都拥有这种令人胸口发热脑门生火的天然，又或迟钝，又或不讲道理的横冲直撞。

他大声说道：“你——能不能——让我说完——这是我——一生一次的——大告白——”

“那不抱吗？”

“抱。”

他走上前，把剛捞进自己怀里。

“我好讨厌你。”慎吾嘀咕。剛在他怀里乐不可支。

他们头上的槲寄生静静旋转，一如开始走动的钟表指针。

 

——就连那时觉得遥不可及的十年后，也已经来到今天。2018年的圣诞夜，早早在中午就结束了工作的慎吾和剛，在慎吾家的客厅背对而坐，各自拿出准备好的圣诞礼物。

“预备——转身！”

在看到剛怀中那个熟悉的礼物盒之后，慎吾笑出了眼泪。

窗外星光缀成隐约的字样，但恋人们忙于凝视彼此的面容，无人知晓驯鹿的轨迹。

 

FIN


End file.
